


Mi gran boda gay

by Superunicornio



Category: Glee
Genre: A veces cantan porque esto es Glee, Así que realmente no hay Kurt/Noah sorry, BFF Kurt&Rachel, Bromance Puckurt, Hay como cinco referencias a películas romanticas en este fic, M/M, Noah está enchochado, Pining Noah, Weddings, bad boyfriend!Blaine (sort of), from 2012
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt y Blaine van a celebrar la boda del siglo (realmente no) pero Puck aparece en la puerta de su apartamento pidiendo asilo. Las cosas se complican. Puede que Kurt tenga dudas, que Puck salga sin camiseta, que Bob Esponja sea un gran filósofo y que coman tarta de bodas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi gran boda gay

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/). Lo escribí en 2012 para un AI del fandom de Glee en español (obvio).

Kurt se inclina hacia atrás en la silla e intenta no cruzar los brazos, no quiere parecer a la defensiva, pero cuando se trata de Noah _Puck_ Puckerman es más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. 

-¿Puedes repetir eso?

Todo es muy surrealista. Hace media hora estaba tranquilamente en casa, mirando la tele, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de respiro que tendrá en meses y, de pronto sin venir a cuento, aparece Noah en la puerta con una maleta y diciendo que necesita un sitio donde pasar unos días.

-Shelby me ha echado y no tengo donde ir así que...

-¿Porqué has pensado en mi? -lo corta, no quiere ser borde pero bueno... es Puck-. Finn vive a tres manzanas. Quinn tiene un apartamento a diez minutos de tu... vuestr... Del piso de Shelby. No quiero ser -mueve ligeramente la mano, indeciso- maleducado, Noah, pero no somos íntimos.

Puck frunce el ceño y se remueve en el asiento, realmente parece que está destrozado. Lleva mucho tiempo con Shelby entrando y saliendo de su vida, intentado quedarse cerca de su hija. Lo entiende, sí, pero aun así ¿por qué busca al chico que tiraba dentro de un contenedor todos los miércoles y viernes? Aunque ha llovido mucho desde entonces y su relación mejoró muchísimo con los años, pero aun así...

-No sabía donde ir y pensé en ti, tío. Es... -mira alrededor, perdido-. Necesito tiempo para encontrar un piso y no puedo irme a un hotel, ahora mismo no puedo permitirme nada. Acabo de pagar el nuevo coche y en invierno la cosa se queda parada en el negocio.

Sí, lo sabe. Es sorprendente. Quien iba a decir que Noah Puckerman acabaría teniendo una prospera empresa de limpieza de piscinas en New Jersey.

-Lo siento, Noah. Es que... Mira, los próximos meses estaré muy ocupado con la boda y Blaine está grabando en Los Ángeles así que tengo que ocuparme de todo. Es estresante. Seguramente no lo entiendasm pero no es sólo ponerse el traje y caminar hacia el altar -hace una pausa-. Despacho del concejal. Lo que sea

-Sólo te pido dos semanas como mucho. Muchísimo. Mañana mismo empezaré a buscar piso, ya sabes como están las cosas en la ciudad y no puedo alquilar cualquier piso. Por mí me daría igual pero está Beth, tío. Shelby no me dejará llevarla a un cuchitril. Joder, yo tampoco metería a mi niña en uno.

Kurt se ablanda inmediatamente. Es adorable y ese es el problema, no puede evitar derretirse cuando se trata de Puck y su hija. Es imposible no desarrollar un instinto maternal viéndolos juntos. Imposible. Da igual que no puedas físicamente ser madre.

-Bueno... -suspira- quédate mientras buscas algún lugar que no esté infectado de ratas pero -señala al chico que se ha levantado emocionado- te quedarás a un lado mientras me vuelvo loco preparando mi boda o me ayudarás.

Puck casi se le tira encima para abrazarlo con fuerza y darle un par de palmadas en la espalda que lo dejan sin aire. Lo aparta casi a empujones y se pone de pie, alisándose la ropa.

-Te ayudaré, tío. Te lo juro. Me encargaré de la prueba de pasteles, de menús...

-Flores, trajes, música -enumera empujándolo con el dedo-. No todo es comer.

-Por supuesto. Con todo. Palabra.

Puck hace una cruz sobre su corazón y sonríe como un loco. Kurt sabe que se acaba de meter en problemas.

*

El estudio donde ensaya Rachel todos los días (a no ser que tenga alguna audición o clases de interpretación) está justo en el centro. Cerca del edificio de Tiffany's donde una vez desayunaron hace muchos años. Tiene que subir cinco pisos andando porque el ascensor siempre está estropeado y caminar hasta el final del pasillo. Su amiga está allí, ensayando sola como casi siempre. 

-¿Has engordado? -pregunta a modo se saludo mientras entra en la sala y se dirige hacia la chica.

Rachel no lo mira mientras se coloca en la primera posición y hace un perfecto Grand-plié. Supone que es perfecto porque es Rachel. Kurt no sabe demasiado de ballet, sinceramente no sabe más que los nombres de algunas posiciones.

-Te mueres de envidia de mi flexibilidad.

Rueda los ojos sin poderlo evitar y se acerca a la chica apoyándose en la barra a uno distancia prudencial.

-Eres tan perfecta.

-Lo sé -Rachel sonríe y cambia de posición inclinándose hacia delante aun con una mano en la barra-. Dime algo que no sepa.

-Noah Pukerman lleva dos días durmiendo en mi habitación de invitados.

La chica se para a medio movimiento y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Puedes repetir eso?

Kurt tiene que reírse porque esas fueron las palabras exactas que le dijo a Puck. Sin duda ha pasado tanto tiempo con Rachel en los últimos cinco años que ya hablan hasta igual (aunque Kurt nunca llegará a tener un ego tan desarrollado. Él no es una diva, es increíblemente talentoso).

-Ya has oído.

-No, perdona. Yo he escuchado que tienes a Puck durmiendo en tu habitación de invitados y obviamente eso debe ser una alucinación porque llevo toda la mañana ensayando. Repite, por favor.

-Es verdad -masculla alzando las manos-. Ningún truco.

-Oh, bien. Entonces mi siguiente pregunta será, ¿por qué?

Rachel abandona por completo su rutina y se acerca, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos marrones.

-Shelby lo ha echado.

-¡JA! -grita triunfal-. Lo sabía. Quinn me dijo que Puck no estaba nunca cuando iba a ver a Beth, pero Shelby no soltaba palabra. Oh, se mascaba la tragedia. ¿Crees que Quinn lo sepa? Voy a llamarla. ¿Dónde está mi iPhone?

Tiene que agarrarla por el brazo mientras la chica se dirige rápidamente hacia su bolso.

-No, quieta. No sé si él quiere que se sepa.

-¡Está durmiendo en tu casa! Obviamente no es un genio de la discreción -lo señala con el dedo y se acerca mucho-. Casi te está pidiendo a gritos que pases la voz. Lo haré por ti porque soy una excelente amiga. Agradécemelo con un té frío light y sin azúcar, gracias.

-Que no. Frena -la agarra por los hombros y sacude un par de veces porque, ¿por qué no decirlo?, a ambos le gusta el drama-. Él lo contará. Quizás Quinn ya lo sabe.

-Oh, -Rachel ladea la cabeza- entonces la llamaré para charlar y se lo sacaré.

La chica se suelta de su agarre y se deja caer en el banco de madera junto a su bolso enorme donde comienza a rebuscar entre ropa y demás objetos.

-La sondearé un poco. Prometo -se lleva la mano, iPhone incluido, al pecho- que no le diré nada solamente buscaré información de forma disimulada. Soy una excelente actriz. ¿Estará trabajando? ¿Sabes que horario tiene?

-No, no lo sé -se sienta a su lado y mira la bolsa de cuero-. ¿Es de Floto?

Rachel asiente mientras trastea con el móvil.

-Quiero uno -mira a la bolsa con deseo-. Ya sabes que regalarnos por la boda. Un triste sustituto no puede permitirse una.

La chica levanta la cabeza y lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Eres sustituto del protagonista de un musical de Broadway. Por favor, aquí las envidias las tengo yo.

-Me dedico a hacer un papelucho mientras espero a que el protagonista se caiga por unas escaleras. No puedo permitirme gastarme 400 dolares en una bolso. Aunque mi prometido puede.

-Cierto porque eres un mantenido -bromea Rachel mientras se lleva el móvil al oído-. Man-te-ni-do.

-Tienes envidia de que tengo un novio con éxito.

-Mucha, lo sabes -asegura mirando al teléfono casi con odio-. No lo coge. La llamaré después.

Asiente sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Nada -la mira sin comprender.

-Desde que Blaine te pidió que te casaras con él ibas en una nube de felicidad y ahora, por fin, te veo descender al mundo de los tristes mortales. Es raro. Pensaba que seguirías sonriendo hasta que tuvieras que matar al de las flores o algo así.

Tiene que reírse sin poderlo evitar. Es verdad que estaba en las nubes, viviendo en el paraíso porque su novio, el hombre de su vida, le había pedido que se casara con él pero la aparición de Puck había removido cosas y no sabía exactamente el qué. Tampoco sabía si quería averiguarlo.

-¿Es Puck? -Rachel lo mira ladeando un poco la cabeza, sus ojos castaños interrogantes y sus labios fruncidos en una pequeña mueca-. Puede venirse a mi apartamento si quiere, no me molesta. 

Niega con la cabeza.

-No, está bien. Solamente estoy pensando en las tres millones de cosas que tengo que hacer antes de tres meses. Yo solo.

-De eso nada, me tienes a mí -se pone en pie bruscamente y comienza a recoger sus cosas-. Te digo lo que vamos a hacer. Tú me invitas a comer y yo te dejo mi libreta ultrasecreta de preparación de bodas.

-¿El qué?

-Oh, querido mío. Toda chica que sueñe con casarse tiene una. Sitios para banquetes, vestidos, florerías, pastelerías. De to-do -hace énfasis en la última palabra-. Venga, venga. Tenemos mucho que hacer y tú tienes que estar en el teatro dentro de tres horas así que andando.

Hace caso a la chica y se pone en pie. No le dice a Rachel que lleva planeando mentalmente su boda desde que conoció a Blaine.

*

A tres meses de tu boda lo que quieres es pasarlo con tu futuro marido y asesinar a un par de empleados inútiles, las cosas normales. A tres meses de tu boda no quieres convivir con un antiguo amigo del instituto (amigo entre comillas y muy cogido por los pelos) y tener que ver sus calzoncillos sobre el suelo cuando entras al baño. A tres meses de tu boda simplemente quieres desaparecer y volver a aparecer cuando todo esté listo, pero Kurt tiene que aguantar 15 minutos de espera al teléfono porque su prometido está muy ocupado para cogerle el teléfono en ese mismo momento. Da igual que fuera Blaine quien le hubiera dejado un mensaje en el contestador pidiéndole que llamara de forma urgente, tenía que esperar.

Se remueve en el asiento y tararea _love is all around_ entre dientes. 

-Hola, cariño -la voz dulce de Blaine se desliza desde el otro lado de la línea y durante unos instantes olvida su creciente cabreo, sólo unos instantes-. ¿Has tenido que esperar mucho? Lo siento, estaba en una prueba de sonido.

-15 minutos. No debería ser tan importante lo que querías decirme -se mira con las uñas con el ceño fruncido-. Podrías haber llamado cuando estuvieras menos ocupado.

Ocupado en la otra punta del país.

-Lo siento, Kurt. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, pero con la diferencia horaria no quería molestarte mientras dormía.

Sabe que Blaine dice la verdad, es demasiado bueno para su propio bien y no sabe mentir en absoluto. Se muerde el labio inferior y deja que su tono de voz sea menos brusco.

-Vale, vale. No pasa nada. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debíamos hablar? ¿Te has enamorado de un californiano de 2 metros y me vas a dejar? -bromea-. Espero que, al menos, tenga un cutis peor que el mío.

Blaine deja escapar una risita nerviosa que lo pone tenso. ¿No será verdad, verdad?

-Blaine...

-No es eso, cariño -hay una pausa demasiado larga-. Es algo peor y probablemente intentes asesinarme cuando me veas.

-¿Te has acostado con Lady Gaga?

La carcajada de Blaine hace que se moleste porque, sinceramente, es un miedo muy plausible.

-Peor.

-Te juro, Blaine Anderson, que como me hayas engañado...

Su prometido se apresura en cortarlo a mitad de frase.

-No, no. Jamás de engañaría, Kurt. Lo sabes. Te quiero -su voz suena totalmente sincera y se siente un poquito mal por haber dudado-. Es sobre la boda.

-¿Quieres cancelarla? -su voz suena un poco más alta de lo normal-. No podemos cancelarla, no ahora.

-¡No, no! -siente que el corazón comienza a latir de nuevo, se había asustado durante un segundo-. Es más bien adelantarla.

-¿¡Qué!? -vuelve a subir la voz mientras se echa hacia adelante en el sofá-. ¿Más? Tres meses es muy precipitado. No podemos hacerlo. Me volveré loco, completamente loco. ¿Quieres que me vuelva loco, Blaine? No, no quieres eso.

Blaine permanece en silencio al otro lado de la línea y eso no es bueno. ¿Cómo que quiere adelantar la boda? Es una locura, no tienen tiempo.

-Blaine, por favor... -respira hondo-. ¿Cuanto quieres adelantar la boda?

Hay una larga pausa donde puede escuchar la respiración de su prometido y nada más.

-Tres semanas.

-¿Quieres que nos casemos dentro de 2 meses? 

-No, quiero decir -respira hondo- que nos casemos en tres semanas.

-¡No! -se pone en pie bruscamente-. ¡No, me niego! Estás loco.

Comienza a pasear por la sala como un animal enjaulado y le hace un gesto brusco a Puck cuando éste asoma la cabeza dentro del salón atraído por sus gritos.

-Sé que no te gusta la idea, cariño. A mi tampoco pero Eleanor puede conseguirnos fecha para casarnos en tres semanas y después tendríamos un mes para estar juntos. De luna de miel si quieres o en Lima, lo que quieras. Antes de comenzar a grabar en serio.

-¿Un mes para estar juntos? ¿Y mi trabajo? ¿Mi trabajo no importa? -masculla sintiendo la ira burbujear en el pecho-. Además, pensé que estabas grabando ya.

-Son pruebas y estamos dándole los últimos toques a las canciones -murmura Blaine-. Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento, Kurt. No te pediría esto si no fuera absolutamente necesario pero es... lo siento, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa es ahora o dentro de seis meses quizás un año. Sabes que no-...

Le cuelga. No le deja terminar la frase. ¿Seis meses? Ahora o dentro de seis meses. Lo mismo un año. Eso era un maldito ultimátum y la última vez que se fijo no estaba en una relación donde uno exige y el otro cumple sin rechistar. 

El móvil comienza a sonar de nuevo pero se limita a quitarle el sonido y lanzarlo contra el sofá.

Arg.

¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer? Para Blaine todo es muy fácil, él no está planeando nada se lo ha dejado todo en sus manos y ahora no sólo tiene que planear una boda y trabajar todas las noches, no. Ahora encima tendrá que dejar el musical porque no hay manera humana de que prepare una boda en tan poco tiempo. No volverá a trabajar en Brodway en su vida si deja una obra a mitad de temporada.

Mira el móvil que ha dejado de sonar y se deja caer sobre el sofá con la cara hundida entre las manos. Se supone que cuando te casas todo debe ser felicidad, no pelearte con tu novio que está a miles de kilómetros y ni siquiera tiene el valor de tomarse un par de días libres para lanzarte la bomba.

-Toma -levanta la cabeza bruscamente para mirar a Noah que le tiende su teléfono móvil, no lo ha escuchado entrar-. No sé cómo tiene tu prometido mi móvil pero me pide que te diga que por favor hables con él.

Hay un silencio incómodo mientras ambos se miran a los ojos sin decir nada. Finalmente aparta la mirada y se pone en pie.

-No.

*

Apuñala la ensalada con furia, pinchando un trozo de pollo y mira el tenedor lleno casi con asco antes de dirigir una rápida ojeada a Puck que disfruta de su pizza llena de grasas deliciosas y suculentas. Estar a dieta, vivir con Puck y pelear con Blaine no son la mejor combinación posible.

-¿Puedo preguntar que ha pasado con Blaine? 

-No, -masculla mirándolo directamente por primera vez desde que lo dejó con el teléfono en la mano hace un par de horas- ¿puedo preguntar que pasó con Shelby?

Puck no dice nada, lo mira directamente y frunce el ceño como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo.

-Shelby no pudo aguantarme más -se encoge de hombros y deja el trozo de pizza en la caja con el resto-. Lo intentó pero no aguantó más.

-¿Simplemente se levantó un día y te dijo que te marcharas? -no debería meterse y preguntar pero una parte morbosa de su personalidad quiere retozar en los problemas amorosos de otros y olvidar los propios.

-Sí, básicamente.

Mentira, no lo cree. Puck tampoco debe creerlo porque vuelve a coger un trozo de pizza para darle un mordisco pero cambia de idea a mitad de movimiento y vuelve a dejarlo. 

-No soy suficiente para ella -lo mira directamente a los ojos-. Shelby es... es una mujer triunfadora, puede tener lo que quiera y hacer lo que le apetezca. No tiene que aguantar a un don nadie como yo solamente porque sea el padre de su hija.

Ajá. Puck es un imbécil si realmente cree eso.

-No eres un don nadie, tienes una empresa...

-De limpieza de piscinas -se ríe entre dientes-. Soy un triunfador.

Kurt se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, se está indignando y no sabe porqué pero no le gusta la manera en que Noah se desprecia a si mismo.

-¿Por qué no seguiste cantando?

-Cantar no siempre da dinero, hay que tener suerte y yo necesitaba demostrar que podía mantener a Beth, darle un futuro.

Kurt se ríe entre dientes sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Crees que yo estoy mucho mejor? Haciendo sustituciones y dejándome la garganta en un musical de medio pelo. No es lo que pensaba cuando vine a New York pero si era lo que quería -suelta el tenedor en el plato y vuelve a reírse-. No, no es que quisiera ser un sustituto pero nadie llega y triunfa, no puedes rendirte al primer contratiempo. Esto es como las relaciones tienes que seguir luchando.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

Puck alza una ceja y vuelve a coger un trozo de pizza para comerlo a grandes bocados. Kurt frunce el ceño y se echa hacia atrás en la silla, dándose cuenta de hacia donde va Noah.

-No es lo mismo. Blaine y yo seguimos juntos pero ahora no quiero hablar con él.

-¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Te ha puesto los cuernos?

-¡No! -se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza-. Quiere adelantar la boda para que sea dentro de tres semanas.

-¿Te das cuenta de que es una tontería?

Puck suelta una carcajada que lo ofende profundamente. No es una tontería.

-No puedo preparar una boda en tres semanas. Claro, para él todo es muy fácil porque está en Los Ángeles haciendo lo que quiere mientras yo tengo que volverme loco entre folletos y demás estupideces -mueve los brazos bruscamente, exasperado-. Encima me lo dice como si nada. No es justo al menos podría tomarse la molestia de decírmelo a la cara. 

-Tienes razón, debería habértelo dicho a la cara pero eso no quita que no puedas hacerlo. Todos te vamos a ayudar, tío. Solamente piensa en que es más importante para ti y estoy seguro que es Blaine.

Es injusto y sabe que tiene razón pero Noah también tiene un punto.

-¿Crees que hay alguna manera de aceptar todo esto sin dar mi brazo a torcer? -pregunta porque no quiere ser el que acepte la rendición tan fácilmente.

-Eres un tío listo, seguro que encuentras alguna.

-Es injusto que tú seas el más maduro de los dos -murmura un poco molesto cruzándose de brazos-. Aún ves dibujos animados.

Noah agarra otro trozo de pizza y le da un bocado enorme.

-Bob Esponja es un gran filósofo, deberías darle una oportunidad.

 

*

Puck lo mira sobre un montón de revistas y archivadores de diferentes sitios para la boda. Llevan una semana de convivencia, Noah ha hecho honor a su palabra y está ayudándolo.

-Hum. No podrías, no sé... ¿contratar a alguien que prepara este tipo de cosas? 

-¿Un planificador de bodas?

-Yeah, eso. Digo, si sólo tienes tres semanas y tal.

Frunce el ceño mientras ojea folleto tras folletos de hoteles con salones disponibles para banquetes. Podría, sería lo más fácil pero a la vez no es tan fácil.

-No, no podemos. Eleanor, la manager de Blaine, cree que podría irse de la lengua y tiene que ser algo privado. No podemos llamar la atención sobre el estado sentimental de Blaine, no ahora que está empezando su carrera.

Puck se echa hacia atrás en la silla y lo fijamente.

-¿Quieres decir que no puedes decir que te vas a casar?

-No, no es eso -murmura ligeramente molesto-. Es más bien que es el primer disco de Blaine y la gente, bueno, la gente sigue siendo estúpidamente homofóbica. No estamos ocultando nuestra relación simplemente la mantenemos a un margen.

Noah apoya los codos en la mesa y se echa hacia delante.

-A ver si me entero. ¿Ocultas tu boda y dejas que pongan fecha? Para que no se entere la presa. Lo ocultáis de la prensa. De la gente -apostilla Puck haciendo que tenga ganas de apuñalarlo con el menú del Ritz. 

Aún tiene reciente el tema del adelanto de la boda. Decidió aceptarlo, pero esperó hasta que Blaine le llenó el salón de ramos de flores para dar su brazo a torcer y coger una de sus llamadas.

-No, no ocultamos nada. No es tan fácil. Tú no lo entenderías. No sabes lo que es ser gay y famoso -masculla sin mirar al chico-. Tampoco sabes lo que es que te tiren a un contenedor por ser marica.

No puede evitarlo, las palabras están fuera de su boca antes de que pueda evitarlo. Mira a Puck con los labios apretados, dispuesto a pelear si el otro quiere pero Noah solamente lo mira con los ojos muy abierto, sorprendido.

-Tienes razón, no sé lo que es. No tengo ni idea -acerca la silla a la mesa y vuelve a mirar a los folletos que tiene delante-. Lo siento.

-¿Podrías mirarme cuando dices eso? -no debería pero le molesta que se disculpe sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Tendría mucho más valor si me lo dijeras a la cara. También tendría mucho más valor si lo hubieras dicho hace años.

Puck levanta la mirada, tiene una expresión que nunca le ha visto antes y, de pronto, se siente mal consigo mismo. 

-Siento muchísimo haberme comportado como un jodido gilipollas contigo, Kurt. Estoy arrepentido de todas las estupideces que hice en mi adolescencia. La único de lo que no me arrepiento es Beth, es lo único bueno que hice aunque ni eso lo hice de la manera adecuada -la expresión de Puck es tan seria y verdadera que tiene que echarse hacia atrás, es demasiado cruda y real-. Fui un hijo de puta contigo, con Finn, con Quinn, con todos. Me creía la gran cosa. Acostándome con mujeres mayores, joder, hasta lo de Shelby fue el sueño húmedo de un adolescente.

-Noah, yo...

-No, tienes razón. No sé nada y no tengo derecho a meterme en como llevas tu relación.

No sabe que decir, las palabras de disculpa le burbujean en el pecho pero de alguna manera sabe que no es eso lo que necesita el hombre. 

-Tienes razón -murmura lentamente-. Deberías compensarme.

Empieza a rebuscar entre los montones de papeles que tiene a su derecha, agarra uno y se lo tiende al chico.

-Aquí -sonríe un poco-. Dentro de dos días, prueba de pasteles. Te torturaré con nata, chocolate y diseños ñoños.

Puck suelta una carcajada y asiente.

-De acuerdo, me lo merezco.

-Obviamente. Además -anuncia mientras vuelve a su montón de folletos- tendrás que limpiar la piscina de nuestra mansión en Los Ángeles. Gratis.

-¿Qué tipo de piscina será? ¿Tipo cascada? ¿Natural?

-Pues...

Se pasa el resto de la tarde discutiendo sobre tipos de piscinas. Es la conversación más larga que ha tenido nunca con Puckerman, pero también la más rara y divertida que ha tenido con nadie en mucho tiempo.

*

La pastelería a la que va con Puck se especializa en bodas, el escaparate es discreto y el interior elegante lo que hace ganar muchos puntos. Los llevan a una pequeña sala desde la que se ve la cocina, impecable limpia y llena de pasteleros ajetreados. Se sienta algo incómodo con la situación. Allí debería estar Blaine y no Noah Puckerman con sus vaqueros llenos de rotos y su camisa con demasiados botones abiertos. Es injusto pero no puede hacer nada, además él mismo le dijo que tendría que ir, ya no puede echarse atrás.

-¿Este es el paraíso? -pregunta Puck sentándose con las piernas abiertas mientras olisquea el aire.

Le dedica una mirada helada.

-Sí, seguro.

-Buenos días -anuncia una voz alegre justo sobre sus cabezas. Mira a la chica que acaba de llegar con una carta en la mano-. Soy Anne-Marie. Seré la encargada de serviles todo lo que necesiten, solamente avisen. Les dejo la carta aquí. Les informaron sobre nuestra degustación, ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto. Gracias.

Agarra la carta que Anne-Marie le tiende con una sonrisa y le hecha un vistazo.

-¿Les traigo algo para beber? ¿Café? ¿Té?

-Leche.

-¿Perdón?

La chica parece tan confundida como Kurt. ¿Qué tiene Puck? ¿6 años? 

-Leche. No bebo café, ni té.

-Oh, por supuesto. Er -la chica se gira hacia él-. ¿Tomará lo mismo que su pareja?

¿Qué? ¿Pareja? ¿Él y Puck? La chica debe estar loca.

-No es mi pareja -se apresura a corregir-. Sólo un amigo.

No debería dar explicaciones. Si Blaine estuviera allí, si no hubiera insistido en adelantar la boda, todo sería más fácil. Más le vale que la luna de miel sea la más espectacular del mundo.

-Lo siento. No pretendía...

-No, importa. Tomaré un café descafeinado con leche de soja, por favor.

La chica sonríe ampliamente y se marcha en dirección a la cocina para volver diez minutos después con una taza y un vaso de leche.

-¿Ya han pensando por cual empezar? Les recomiendo la tarta de almendras con relleno de mousse de frambuesas.

-Suena bien. Empezaremos por esa, gracias.

La tarta está deliciosa, pero según Puck falta algo porque una tarta sin chocolate no es una tarta.

-Aquí tienen -Anne-Marie deja dos pequeños platos en la mesa-. Pastel de chocolate negro y relleno de crema de cacahuete y mermelada de arándanos.

Kurt mira el trozo de pastel con ambas cejas alzada.

-Esto es el sueño orgásmico de cualquier niño de primaria.

-¡Jestá fuebísima! -anuncia Puck con la boca llena antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso de leche-. Oh, joder. Lo mejor que he comido nunca. ¿Y si lo juntamos con la de chocolate blanco? Dices que es tu favorita, ¿no?

Dicho y hecho. Coge una cucharada de cada pastel y se las mete las dos en la boca a la vez.

-Org. Faravillozo.

Kurt se echa hacia atrás evitando los trozos de pastel que salen despedidos en su dirección y lanza una rápida mirada alrededor.

-¿Te importaría comportarte como una persona con un mínimo de modales?

-¿ué? -traga el trozo de pastel-. Ey, yo tengo modales. Shelby me enseñó a comer con seis cubiertos.

Kurt no puede evitar reírse entre dientes.

-Oh, que pena que me lo perdí. Debió de ser como ver a un mono aprender a comer con cuchillo y tenedor.

Puck lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sigues molesto?

-¿Qué? -niega con la cabeza y se remueve incómodo en el asiento.

-Estás a matar conmigo, tío. Sólo disfruto de los pasteles, tú me trajiste aquí.

Tiene razón. No sabe porqué seguramente porque es Puck y no Blaine quien está allí. Se pasa una mano por la delante de la camisa, alisándola, antes de apoyarla en la mesa y comenzar a dar golpecitos con los dedos. Necesita hacer algo.

-Tienes razón. Es solamente que tres semanas no es tiempo suficiente para preparar una boda.

-No jodas, tío. Tú puedes -Puck cubre la mano que tiene apoyada sobre la mesa con la suya y aprieta con suavidad-. Venga, colega. Será todo perfecto.

Se le seca la boca cuando siente la mano enorme y cálida de Puck sobre la suya. La sensación lo deja fuera de juego y solamente puede mirar a Noah mientras las puntas de las orejas le comienzan a arder. 

¿Qué le está pasando?

-Yo... Noah, por favor... 

-¿Qué? -Puck mira sus manos unidas y aparta lentamente la suya-. Lo siento, no quería...

No termina la frase. De pronto todo es incómodo y el ambiente demasiado pesado. Quiere salir de allí y salir corriendo. 

-¿Todo bien? -Anne-Marie deja otro par de platitos delante de ambos-. Pastel de crema de mantequilla especiada y relleno de fruta de la pasión.

La chica les dedica una sonrisa enorme antes de dirigirse a otra mesa. Kurt la mira marcharse sin decir palabra.

-¿Mantequilla con especias? ¿Qué coño es eso? Joder, colega. Creo que deberíamos quedarnos con la de chocolate blanco y huir antes de que empiecen a traernos, no sé, naranja amarga y pepinillos.

Hace una mueca sin poderlo evitar.

-Estoy contigo.

Lo mejor es huir de la situación.

 

*

Se balancea de un pie a otro mientras espera fuera de los probadores de Black Fleece en West Village. Puck solamente lleva cinco minutos dentro y no hay manera de que un hombre adulto tarde tan poco en ponerse un traje de tres piezas, pero aun así se agita impaciente mientras mira la cortina tras la que ha desaparecido Noah.

-¿Te gusta? -Rachel aparece con un gorro de pelos y orejeras enormes-. ¿Estoy divina?

Rueda los ojos a la chica sin poderlo evitar mientras ésta desaparece para volver con una pamela enorme dos segundos después.

-Creo que iré a tu boda con pamela. Oh, espera. He visto el traje ideal -anuncia desapareciendo antes de seguir a gritos-. ¡No sabía que había sesión de mujeres en esta tienda! ¡Es tan retro!

Kurt está a dos segundos de decirle que ella ya es retro de nacimiento, pero hay una dependienta muy amable y muy sonriente observándolos con interés mientras esperan a que Puck salga, no es plan. Rachel vuelve a la carga cargando con su traje ideal justo en el momento que la cortina se abre.

-¿Qué tal? Es precios... la madre que lo parió -termina en un susurro bajito mientras abre muchos los ojos.

Kurt se gira para encontrarse con Puck en calzoncillos, SÓLO los calzoncillos y los calcetines.

-¿Qué haces? -la voz le sale una octava más alta de lo normal-. ¡Ponte el traje, Puckerman!

Quiere apartar la mirada de toda esa piel bronceada y musculosa pero es incapaz. Es como estar hipnotizado. En su defensa tendrá que decir que Rachel y la dependienta parecen en el mismo estado.

-¿Por qué tengo que comprarme un traje? -pregunta-. ¿No puedo alquilar uno? Esto vale mil pavos, tío y me lo pondré una vez.

Abre los labios para responder pero no le sale palabra. Ve por el rabillo del ojo como Rachel se coloca a su derecha y aprieta el vestido contra su pecho.

-Podría ir desnudo -murmura muy bajito.

-¿Me pueden invitar a la boda? -pregunta la dependienta que está a dos segundos de comenzar a babear.

Kurt respira hondo obligándose a ser el único con dos dedos de frente y se dirige hacia Puck, que sigue mirando el traje como si le hubiera hecho alguna faena realmente grande.

-Un buen traje es una inversión, Noah -lo empuja hacia dentro del probador apoyando una mano contra el pecho y no puede evitar notar el calor que emana. Aparta la mano como si quemara-. N-no puedes... no puedes alquilar un traje porque es cutre. Además, puedes pagarlo. No seas tacaño.

Puck frunce el ceño.

-No voy a usarlo otra vez y ya tengo un traje.

-Es un traje que tiene estampado de cuadros.

-¡No se notan!

-Yo los noto -le cierra la cortina en la cara y se vuelve hacia Rachel y la dependienta que miran hacia otro lado en un claro intento de disimular.

-¿Crees que querrá venir conmigo a la boda? –dice Rachel.

Alza una ceja mientras se acerca a la chica. La dependienta se aleja un par de pasos pero es más que evidente que está intentando escuchar todo. Dependientas cotillas, lo que le faltaba.

-¿Desde cuándo te pone tanto Puck? -Rachel sigue mirando su vestido como si fuera lo más importante del universo-. ¿Y Finn?

-Desde el instituto y no voy a ir con Finn a la boda. Se lo dejé muy claro -levanta la mirada-. No somos una pareja compatible.

-Ajá. 

Rachel y Finn. Finn y Rachel... Es algo complejo. Han salido y cortado tantas veces que la mayoría han dejado de interesarse en cuando están o no están. Demasiado complicado.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal?

Puck sale del probador tirando de los puños de la camisa y se los queda mirando esperando una respuesta. Ninguno dice nada. Casi puede escuchar el sonido de la baba cayendo al suelo por parte de las chicas. Kurt intenta mantener el tipo porque es un hombre comprometido y muy enamorado, gracias.

-Perfecto -murmura la dependienta acercándose para alisar arrugas invisibles y aprovecha para tocar aquí y allá los músculos de Puck-. Tiene que llevárselo.

Kurt asiente y también se acerca para evaluarlo de más cerca, Rachel lo sigue como una colegiala a punto de explotar en un concierto de Justin Bieber.

-Tengo que traer a Finn para que se compre un traje aquí.

-¿No decías que no estabais juntos? Que no erais una pareja compatible.

-No lo somos. Siempre peleamos y nos arreglamos, no es sano.

-No, -le dice Puck- gritaros y luego follar como conejos no es sano aunque me apuesto lo que quieras a que es muy divertido.

Rachel le arrea una colleja a Puck y amenaza con perforarle los oídos con su lima de uña si vuelve a decir algo como eso. Kurt da un paso atrás para intentar ocultar el pequeño ataque de risa que le ha entrado. Puck siempre tiene don de decir lo que todos piensan en el momento menos oportuno.

*

Kurt saborea su helado (lleno de grasas pero de vez en cuando tiene derecho a un capricho o dos) mientras mira a Puck correr de un lado a otro llevando a Beth en hombros. Pronto la pequeña quiere ir a los columpios a jugar con otros niños y su padre tiene que dejarla ir a regañadientes. Lo observa con una sonrisa mientras regresa hacia él y se deja caer al lado.

-Gracias por el helado -le dice alzando el cono-. Necesitaba un respiro.

-De nada -Puck le devuelve la sonrisa y se vuelve a mirar a su hija subir y bajar por los columpios mientras ríe con otros niños-. Se hacen mayores muy pronto. 

Rueda los ojos sin poderlo evitar. Puck, claramente, será de esos padres neuróticos que asustaran a cada chaval que se acerque a su hija a menos de dos metros.

-Sólo tiene siete años.

-Seis, aun no ha cumplido siete -se defiende Noah antes de cambiar de tema-. ¿Qué tal el helado?

-Riquísimo.

Se quedan en silencio durante un rato, es cómodo y tranquilo. Kurt no sabe de donde ha salido la camaradería con la que se tratan pero a pesar de ser muy diferentes ha sido muy fácil trabar amistad con Noah. Se siente de maravilla comiendo un helado, sin hablar de nada mientras ven a los niños jugar.

-Me encanta esta canción.

-¿Perdón? -se gira para mirarlo.

-La canción, ¿no la escuchas?

Sí, es cierto. Una de las madres que hay sentadas cerca tiene el móvil en la mano y _you make my dreams come true_ está sonando. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. A él también le gusta la canción aunque no entiende porque la gente no usa los auriculares para escuchar música.

-Well 'cause You (ooh ooh ooh ooh) / You make my dreams come true (you you you you) / Oh yeah! -canta Puck mirándolo a los ojos-. I've been waiting for waiting for you girl / (ooh ooh ooh ooh) All my life / You make my dreams come true (you you) whoa (you you) / Whoa whoa I've been waiting for waiting for waiting for waiting for waiting for waiting for waiting for / (You make my dreams) ooh ooh ooh ooh / I've been waiting for you girl (you you you you) / (You make my dream you you you you).

Noah no aparta la mirada y él se siente incapaz de hacerlo. El momento es demasiado íntimo. De pronto se siente incómodo, necesita marcharse de allí y no pensar en la mirada intensa de Puck mientras le cantaba directamente a él. Por suerte la mujer apaga la música y se levanta. Ambos se quedan en silencio. Kurt mira hacia otro lado con insistencia y Noah sigue, lo puede sentir en la piel, mirándolo.

-Kurt...

-Voy a buscar a Beth -se pone en pie de forma brusca-. ¿Vienes? Podemos ir a comer a un sitio de esos con menús infantiles, quizás me pida uno. A veces traen coronas de regalos, ya sabes que me encantan las coronas.

Le guiña un ojo sin darse cuenta y se maldice inmediatamente por el gesto. Lo que le faltaba es que Puck pensara lo que no es.

 

*

A cuatro días de la boda, Puck se muda definitivamente a un nuevo apartamento. Kurt se siente extraño cuando se queda solo después de tres semanas de convivir con el hombre. Nunca pensó que echaría de menos las comidas saturadas de grasa de Puck en la nevera o su ropa interior en el suelo, pero de alguna manera lo hace. Se sienta en su salón lleno de flores, cajas con regalos y trajes. Hay un caos por culpa de la boda y casi todas las superficies disponibles de la sala están ocupadas pero aun así siente que todo está vació.

En tres semanas había llegado a crear una amistad extraña e incluso íntima con Noah Puckerman. Se llevaban bien, tenían gustos totalmente diferentes pero muchos temas de conversación y todo eso sin contar la gran ayuda que había sido el chico en los preparativos. Puckerman había sido un apoyo total y de pronto ya no estaba allí. Había prometido que seguiría echándole una mano pero sentía que no era lo mismo. ¿Con quien discutiría acerca de dibujos animados y películas Disney? (y eso que nunca pensó que lo haría con un adulto). ¿Con quien comería pizza a escondidas? ¿Con quien charlaría mientras miraba incontables listas y pedidos para la boda? ¿Con quien criticaría la relación de Finn y Rachel?

Es injusto. 

Debería haber hecho todo aquello con Blaine pero a cuatro días de la boda solamente había recibido una obligatoria llamada al día y un poco de sexo telefónico bastante poco erótico (no era el fuerte de su novio, para que negarlo). ¿Por qué? No debería echar de menos a Noah. No iba a romper la amistad que había construido poco a poco durante las últimas tres semanas, pero no quería que se fuera. No de su vida, de su apartamento y la idea lo asustaba. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Tenía que decirse a si mismo que era la lejanía de Blaine y el estrés. El haber dejado su trabajo y no tener nada más que hacer que pensar en arreglos florares y colocación de mesas. Tenía que ser todo eso porque sino que otra posibilidad había de que echara a Noah Puckerman tanto de menos que hasta dolía y eso que se había ido esa misma mañana. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era normal? Estaba tentando de llamar a Rachel pero sabía que la chica lo entendería por donde no era y buscaría dobles sentidos donde nos los había. Le comería el coco, lo volvería loco y al final empezaría a tener pensamientos raros. Así que no, mejor quedarse solo en casa y pensando en Noah, que llamar a Rachel y que se imaginara cosas extrañas.

Se recuesta en el asiento y mira el techo con insistencia como si eso pudiera cambiar algo, como si de un momento a otro Puck fuera a entrar por la puerta cargando con un montón de comida basura y Beth parloteando entre sus brazos. Encima no puede dejar de pensar en el incidente del parque, en Puck cantándole con esa mirada tan intensa y... 

_Quelqu'un m'a dit_ lo saca de sus pensamientos y rebusca en los bolsillos para sacar el móvil. Frunce el ceño cuando ve que es Puck. Debería empezar a poner canciones personalizadas a cada contacto.

-¿Sí? -suena un poco seco.

-¡Hey, tío! -Puck suena relajado y tranquilo, no tendría que sonar de otra manera-. Creo que necesito muebles.

Se ríe entre dientes. Todo está bien, nada ha cambiado.

-¿Me llamas para informarme de que no tienes muebles?

-Nah, te llamo para invitarte a cenar en mi perfecto y desierto apartamento.

Frunce ligeramente el ceño mientras se levanta y camina lentamente hasta la cocina. 

-Últimamente me invitas a muchas cosas.

-Tú me has dejado dormir en tu casa y me has invitado a tu boda, me siento obligado.

-No tienes porque -abre la nevera en busca de algo de cenar pero no hay nada apetecible-. Lo hice porque somos amigos.

-¿Somos amigos? -Puck parece curioso, casi escéptico.

-Sí, Noah. Somos amigos.

Hay un largo silencio en el que ninguno dice nada, Kurt da una vuelta por la cocina abriendo cajones y puertas pero sin realmente mirar nada. No le gusta la sensación que tiene, la congoja. No debería echar de menos a Noah, cuando lo va a seguir viendo cuando quiera.

-Tengo una mesita, -dice de pronto Puck- velas y vino. No sé porque tengo vino. Ah, sí. Lo trajo Finn.

-¿Velas?

-El cutre del inquilino interior se llevó hasta las bombillas y mi casero no ha considerado importante comentarlo. Son perfumadas. No sé que hacen entre mis cosas, lo juro.

-¿Quieres que tengas una cena a la luz de las velas en tu nueva casa?

Puck tarda más de lo necesario en responder.

-Yeah, sí. Eso mismo.

Kurt sabe que suena mal, una cena a la luz de las velas y todo eso. Puck soy-heterosexual-y-me-acuesto-con-mujeres-mayores debería darse cuenta e intentar rectificarla, reírse, decir que no es lo que parece pero simplemente se queda callado.

-No puedo ir a cenar a la luz de las velas contigo, Noah.

-¿Por?

-Porque somos amigos, porque me voy a casar...

Ahora es cuando Puck se ríe y le dice que no es un maricón, que no se crea lo que no es pero el chico sigue en silencio y cuando vuelve a hablar parece bastante decepcionado.

-De acuerdo, esperaré a tener lámparas entonces.

Kurt vuelve al salón, se dirige hacia la ventana y mira hacia afuera. ¿Qué puede decir? Quizás Noah no se da cuenta de lo que está sugiriendo, para él todo puede ser una simple cena y nada más. Seguramente se está montando ideas raras en torno a Puckerman pero entonces recuerda el incidente del parque y no lo tiene tan claro.

-No hace falta que me invites a cenar, de verdad.

-Me gusta cenar contigo -insiste el chico-. Me gusta estar contigo, Kurt.

-Noah...

-Escúchame, Kurt -suena nervioso-. Lo digo de verdad. Me gusta estar contigo, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. El otro día en el parque...

-No sabes lo que dices, Noah.

-Sí, sé lo que digo y tú también los sabes -hay un pequeño gruñido al otro lado de la línea, como si Puck estuviera peleando consigo mismo por hablar o callarse-. Sé que es una estupidez decir nada ahora. Te vas a casar, joder. ¿Por qué tengo que abrir la puta boca? Encima por teléfono y el otro día... Dios, soy patético.

-Noah, no...

-Lo siento.

¿Qué puede hacer? No le salen las palabras, está demasiado sorprendido por lo que ha insinuado Noah. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer? Sobre situaciones como esa se deben escribir cientos de canciones pero ningún libro de auto-ayuda.

-No sé que decir.

-Nah, -escucha a Noah suspirar- de verdad. No debí abrir la boca, soy un estúpido de campeonato.

-Realmente -murmura apoyando la frente contra el cristal- no has dicho nada. 

-¿Quieres fingir que no me has entendido? -se ríe sin ganas-. Voy a colgar. Soy gilipollas, joder.

-Noah, espera...

-Lo siento.

El tututu insistente de la línea lo hace tener ganas de ir a casa de Puck y meterle el teléfono a presión por... la boca. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan gilipollas? ¿Llamas a un amigo que se va a casar para insinuarle directamente que te gusta más de lo normal y simplemente le cuelgas? Si hay una falta de educación que invalida a todas las demás debe ser esa.

-Eres imbécil, tienes razón -murmura al teléfono móvil antes de volver a meterlo en el bolsillo-. Uno de campeonato.

Tiene que hablar con Noah pero lo mejor será dejar las cosas enfriar. Puck solamente está confundido, no puede ser otra cosa. Nunca ha tenido una relación de amistad sana con nadie y, obviamente, eso lo había hecho pensar cosas que no eran. 

*

Puck no se presenta en la cena que hacen el día antes de la boda. La cena es en parte para reunir a los invitados que han llegado con adelanto y en parte para que Blaine, al fin, haga acto de presencia.

Kurt intenta estar enfadado, lo intenta con toda su alma pero cuando ve a Blaine sonreír bajo la gorra a la salida de la terminal del aeropuerto todo el cabreo se va por el desagüe. Se lanza a abrazarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Blaine le devuelve el abrazo con tanta fuerza y lo besa de una forma tan desesperada que se olvida de su nombre y hasta de su talla de zapatos. En esos momentos sólo existen ellos. Casi lo arrastra hasta el coche y apenas puede dejar de tocarlo el tiempo suficiente hasta que llegan al apartamento. Una vez allí se quitan la ropa a tirones y se devoran con prisas y la desesperación quemando la piel. Hacen el amor hasta que no saben donde termina uno y empieza el otro, hasta que Kurt empieza a notar que el mundo vuelve a tener sentido y que todo va a ir bien porque Blaine está allí y no piensa volver a separarse de él.

Se olvida de todo lo demás hasta que cinco horas después están en el restaurante y Puck no aparece. Le molesta de una manera que no debería molestarle pero Puck ayudó a organizar todo y ¿no se presenta? Crean una amistad o resucitan una amistad o lo que sea y la entierra después de una llamada telefónica que no acabó como le hubiera gustado. Por favor, está cien por cien seguro de que simplemente está confundido y sólo necesita una charla pero sino aparece y no le coge el teléfono poco puede hacer. 

Durante la cena alguien comienza a cantar _I say a little prayer for you_ , Kurt está casi seguro que su padre, y de pronto están todos cantando en mitad del restaurante. Es tan típico, tan cliché pero a la vez totalmente ellos. No puede evitar pensar en lo que diría Puck de la situación mientras sonríe sobre su copa de vino y mira a todas las personas que quiere reunidas.

Espera que Puck, por su bien, se presente a la boda o correrá sangre.

 

*

Balancea los pies sobre el borde de la mesa sobre la que está sentado y mira con insistencia el reloj que hay en la pared, justo junto a la puerta. Realmente no sabe que tipo de protocolo hay en las bocas gays. ¿Tienen que llegar los dos novios a la vez? ¿Los dos tarde? ¿Puntuales? De momento se sienta sobre la mesa de un despacho del ayuntamiento de New York, esperando que sea la hora para poder terminar con toda la locura. Sinceramente no sabe si volvería a decirle sí, sabiendo todo el trabajo que trae consigo una boda y que tendría que montarla solo. No, solo no. Rachel ha sido una ayuda fundamental y eso sin contar con Puck. (¿A quién quiere engañar? Diría que sí de nuevo una y mil veces).

La puerta se abre y, como si el destino estuviera jugando con él, Puck aparece con su traje nuevo. Se quedan mirando en silencio durante lo que parece una eternidad hasta que finalmente rompe el silencio.

-Has venido.

-Yeah, eso parece -Noah mete las manos en los bolsillos y lo mira con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, como si no se atreviera a mirarlo de frente-. Tú no vas de blanco.

-¿Perdón?

-Pensé que irías de blanco... -frunce el ceño-. Fue una idea estúpida.

No sabe exactamente si se refiere a lo de ir de blanco o a todo lo demás.

-Blaine lleva falda.

Puck suelta una carcajada y se acerca poco a poco, lo mira directamente a los ojos pero parece a punto de echar a correr.

-Así que... has venido.

-Tus doscientos mensajes me ha convencido, sobre todo en los que amenazabas con meterme en una habitación a solas con Rachel y Finn -finge un escalofrío-. Jamás lo hubiera soportado.

-Soy muy persuasivo cuando quiero.

Le dedica una sonrisa enorme intentando que se sienta más cómodo. 

-Creo que deberíamos hablar... 

-Sí, creo que sí aunque no es el mejor momento -hace un gesto vago alrededor- teniendo en cuenta que estoy a diez minutos de casarme.

Puck hace una mueca de dolor que le cala, no puede evitar sentirse mal por él. Nunca quiso que todo llegara a eso, con Noah sintiendo (o creyendo que siente) algo más allá de la amistad. El hombre parece debatirse consigo mismo, hasta que finalmente da unos últimos pasos y acaba directamente en su espacio personal. Se echa ligeramente hacia atrás porque Puck está muy cerca, demasiado.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes que-...

No llega a terminar la frase porque Noah le coge la cara con ambas manos y antes de darse cuenta están besándose. Realmente, Puck lo besa y él intenta recuperarse del impacto para empujarlo hacia atrás. El beso no es largo, solamente un par de segundos y es totalmente casto. Cuando Noah se separa aun puede sentir su aliento contra los labios y las manos enormes en su cara. Aquello no está bien en ningún sentido.

-Ha sido un beso realmente impresionante para no tener lengua pero estoy enamorado de Blaine y me voy a casar con él-susurra mientras se separa ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos-. Eres heterosexual, Noah.

Puck cierra los ojos y sonríe, es un poco raro verlo de tan cerca así que se echa hacia atrás.

-Lo que más me jode es que tienes razón -da un par de pasos alejándose y mira hacia la puerta-. Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo para... bueno, tenía que hacerlo. Lo siento. No pretendía atacarte sexualmente.

Se encoge de hombros y baja de la mesa.

-Tenías que asegurarte, supongo.

-Era eso o me volvía loco -ambos se dirigen hacia la puerta, Noah apoya la mano sobre la hoja y lo mira de forma intensa-. Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos después de esto.

Asiente y le palmea la mejilla con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Sabes? Si hace seis años me hubieras besado, todo habría sido muy diferente. Aunque tú hubieras seguido siendo muy heterosexual y yo hubiera llorado por las esquinas, hubiera sido un drama digno de cualquier telecomedia de adolescentes.

-Ey, puedo intentarlo. Huye conmigo.

-Noah...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -alza ambas manos en tono conciliador-. Ser hetero es aburrido.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

-Recuérdame que le pida a Rachel su lima de uñas cuando termine la boda, no quiero mancharme el traje de sangre -vuelve a mirar el reloj de la pared-. ¿Podemos dejar esto entre nosotros?

No es algo que quiera decirle a Blaine ese día y más siendo algo que no le ha hecho sentir nada. Ha llegado a querer a Noah en muy poco tiempo pero solamente de forma fraternal. Sabe que por parte de Puck es lo mismo aunque haya tenido que averiguarlo a la fuerza.

Abre la puerta y mira fuera, su padre habla con Finn y ni se fija en él. Se gira hacia Puck una última vez.

-Cuando vuelva de la luna de miel y todo eso, decoraremos tu apartamento. No le dejes a Rachel hacerlo o acabaras viviendo en la casa de los Brady.

Noah asiente.

-Gracias.

-Es lo que hacen los amigos.

Se encoge de hombros antes de abrir la puerta por completo y salir fuera para empezar una nueva vida.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguien debería escribir una segunda parte donde Kurt se divorcia y se va a buscar a Puck para tener sexo desenfrenado durante el resto de sus vidas. Sorry a las Klaines, pero siempre he sido más Puckurt.


End file.
